


Directions To Your Heart

by ShM86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShM86/pseuds/ShM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works at a coffee shop, Stiles is a customer that tries to flirt by using bad pick up lines that couldn't possibly work...could they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions To Your Heart

Derek looked up as the bell above the door jingled, announcing the entrance of new customers. Two young men stood in the doorway, brushing snow off their coats and stomping their shoes on the rug. Returning to his task of wiping the counter down, Derek didn’t pay them much attention until a few moments later when he heard someone clearing their throat to get his attention.

“What can I get…uh…”, Derek trailed off as his eyes locked with a pair of beautiful amber eyes. Derek is pretty sure his jaw dropped open in shock at how damn gorgeous the guy was. His hair was sticking up in all directions, courtesy of the beanie he had just removed, and Derek really wanted to sink his fingers in it. His gaze trailed over the mans face, cataloging each adorable mole, the cute, upturned nose and full lips that begged to be bitten.

Lips which were currently being wetted by a warm pink tongue, causing Derek to flush with embarrassment at the direction his thoughts had just taken.

Realizing that he had just been standing there staring at the man in silence, Derek once again met his gaze. His eyebrow rose in challenge at the smirk he found in the mans gaze. “What do you want?” he asked a bit gruffly, embarrassed at having been caught ogling the guy.

“Can I have directions?”, Mr. Gorgeous asked, voice warm and rich, deeper than Derek would have guessed.

“To where?”

“To your heart,” he replied with a saucy wink.

“Oh my god, Stiles! You’re such a dork,” said the other guy, who’s existence Derek had completely forgotten about until he spoke. He gave Mr. Gorgeo—Stiles, Derek corrected himself, a light hearted shove and stepped in front of Derek. “I’ll take a grande caramel macchiato, hot.”

Derek rang him up and got his name, Scott, for the order before turning to look at Stiles.

Stiles stepped up to the counter, dropped his elbows on it and cradled his face in his hands while looking up at Derek. “Do you mind if I stare at you up close, instead of from across the room?” he asked with a grin.

Derek’s breath caught at the playfulness of Stiles’ smile, so he cleared his throat and asked again for his order.

Stiles’ smile dropped in disappointment before he stood up, squared his shoulders and stuck his hand out to Derek, silently asking for a handshake.  
“Hi, I’m Stiles. I really want to take you out on a date because you are literally the hottest guy in the world and like, have you even seen yourself?” Stiles waved his hands around as if indicating Derek’s, well, everything. “Jeez man, way to make everyone else feel inadequate…uhh, but yea anyways it’s not just ‘cause your hot? You’re also like really sweet, I’ve seen you give free coffee and muffins to the homeless guy that hangs around sometimes, and you told that little girl last week that her drawing was better than the Mona Lisa, even though it looked like chicken scratch, and…um..totally not stalking you dude. Just, like, um..if you maybe want to get some coffee sometimes? Not here obviously, you shouldn’t have to make your own coffee on a date….” Stiles finally cut off as he realized that he had been rambling non stop and Derek’s eyebrows were so high they had almost disappeared.

After a moment, Derek cleared his throat again and repeated his request for Stiles’ order.

Stiles, disappointed at not receiving an answer to his rambling invite, glumly answered and waited while Derek quietly scribbled his order on his cup and set about making his drink.

As Derek handed over the finished concoction, his fingers brushed lightly over Stiles’ and held for a few seconds. “Don’t throw the cup away,” he quietly told Stiles before turning his attention to another customer.

As Stiles glanced down at his cup, his face broke out into a huge grin as he saw what was really written on the side.

**Derek 514-6732 tomorrow?**

**Author's Note:**

> First doc, comments appreciated! I'm on tumblr as shipitallnightlong


End file.
